Reflections
by Lenadexil
Summary: Cameron Cousland is lost in thought the night Alona Amell lost one of the most important people to her. Takes place after GirlyGeek's fanfiction "Goodbye".


**So this is sort of in response to GirlyGeek's one shot about Alona and Jowen. The reason I'm doing this is, while I ship my warden, Cameron Cousland, with Zevran, I really do ship her warden Alona with Alistair. So...yeah.**

**I don't own Dragon Age or anything. Alona is my friend's creation and Cameron's mine...to an extent heheh. **

From his place in his tent, Cameron Cousland stared out near the fire, his eyes settling on the woman sitting there. The redheaded mage stared into the fire, lost in her thoughts from what he could tell from this distance, much like he himself was. His heart bled for Alona and her loss earlier that day...

He had almost considered allowing Jowen to perform the ritual and use the blood magic to send someone into the Fade. But Alona had been so against it, speaking up before he'd had a chance to agree with Jowen on the subject. She'd vehemently refused to allow the other mage to do such a thing. After that it had been a whirlwind of going to the Circle of Magi and gaining their help. With that, they'd saved Isolde and Connor, something that the whole group was thankful for. But then Arl Eamon had been woken up after...

Arl Eamon...Cameron pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, blue eyes closing. He could still hear it all, see it all...the memories would be with him for the rest of his days.

Alona and himself, asking for Jowen to be spared, even going as far as to try to use the right of Conscription that Grey Wardens had. But Arl Eamon would not be swayed. Cameron had watched, along with Alistair and Zevran, as Alona had gotten to her knees and literally begged the Arl to spare her friend...no, her brother. She had begged him to forgive Jowen, to release him to them...and he has still denied the request.

Cameron and the others had left her to say goodbye to the man who meant so much to her. Not wanting to intrude, they had allowed her to go to the dungeons to speak to him one last time.

Cameron could tell it had been horrible for her. For all her bravery and calm, he could see her hurting as she watched the flames of their fire. Hearing approaching footsteps, he didn't let his gaze waver from her until he heard the person speak. The voice belonging to the elf who sent shivers up and down his spine each time he spoke in that exotic, intoxicating accent.

"I was wondering where you were. By now, you've usually come to find me, yes?" Cameron gave him a quick glance at his words, the flurry of emotions whirling in him reflected in those blue orbs; sorrow, confusion, anger, fear...

"...My apologies. I just...I got lost in my thoughts." the human whispered as he looked back towards Alona. He thought he saw her wipe away a tear but wasn't sure and it hurt his heart yet again.

"Ah, my dear warden..." Zevran slowly sat beside the human as he followed his gaze to the young mage. "Such tragedy befalling her...it's a shame, I must agree. But it seems, she is not the only one suffering the loss, no?"

"I just...I can't understand it. She was begging Arl Eamon, she begged for her friend and he still allowed the Templars to take him. We have Sten, nothing bad has come from that, so why wouldn't he allow Jowen to come with us?" Cameron wondered if Zevran could answer him. He'd seen more of the world than Cameron had and so maybe he had some words for him.

"I do not know. Something in the Arl simply wouldn't allow him to release the mage." Zevran's answer wasn't what the human had hoped for but...at least he had answered. Normally, that would be enough, just to hear him talking, to know he was listening, that he was there even in the small way he was. But now...not even the presence of the elf Cameron found himself falling in love with could fully bring him out of his depressing state.

"What I do know, however", he heard Zevran continue and moved his gaze from Alona to look at the handsome elf's eyes as he spoke, "is that she is not alone. Look." he nodded and Cameron moved his gaze back, blue eyes taking in a sight that was so lovely in the wake of such tragedy.

Alistair had moved to the fire, to Alona's side, and Cameron watched as he sat by her side and wrapped an arm around her shyly but determined, offering his comfort. He watched as Alona finally let her tough exterior fade a bit as she leaned into his side, accepting him and his comfort to help her through the pain.

Cameron finally turned and shifted, facing Zevran fully. Taking in the sight of the beautiful being in front of him, he felt his heart race in a way that only Zevran made happen. He knew this was dangerous, that it could result in him being hurt so badly if Zevran never returned his feelings but...for this night, he only wanted the comfort of the one he loved most.

"Zevran, I understand that our usual meetings are very heated but...you said that you would ask no more than I was willing to give, yes?"

"Yes, I did. And it is still true."

"Do you think that, just for tonight, in light of all that has happened...we can simply sleep here? I do not wish to lie alone tonight." Cameron glanced away, wondering if the elven assassin would simply leave him alone for the night.

"I think, given the circumstances, that I can do that." the human's heart leapt and fluttered at the words and he found himself being pulled into the elf's arms. As he was pulled to lay down, he found his eyes once more drawn to the fire and to Alistair and Alona.

Cameron knew she couldn't have been in better hands.


End file.
